high school musical 2: dramione
by charlenerennie7
Summary: draco and hermione get along and start an relationship but pansy wishes hermione was dead but everything changed that summer. and theuy start dating
1. Chapter 1

"you must remember young leisban's learning is never seaisonal. but do allow the shimering light of summer to refresh and illumte."

"what's she's talking about?" ron whispers

"your fertille young minds.

"dude miss mcgonaball has snap her cap." draco whispers

"dude your acturally listening." harry whispers

"but the future greets you with it's magic mirror. reflecting each golden moment, each emboldened choice." miss mcgonaball says to the class.

"so what was your favourite meomory miss mcgonaball?" says fred.

"oh fred." the entire class groans.

"summers had passed fleetingly since i was your age. but i remember each with in poignant clarity."

all start singing the what time is it? song then class finishes."

"hi blaise."

"hey draco."

"you haven't seen granger around have you?

"no and why would you be looking for that mudblood

"because i have something really important to tell her."

"oh, that's why your looking for mudblood granger."

"yes that is why i am looking for granger but don't tell you-know-what."

"okay, i won't tell you-know-what's-her-face-pansy."

"thank you, blaise."

"your welcome draco, well see ya."

"see you later blaise."

hermione was talking to ginny and then hermione bumped into draco malfoy all of a sudden.

"i should have watched where i was going malfoy." i started to cry.

"granger it's okay. I run into alot of people. and, it sure isn't you. I was just coming to find you, when you bumped into me along the way."

"i know and i am stupid for bumping into me. and i was coming to look for you to."

"well, i need to ask you something. do you have a boyfriend."

"no i don't have a boyfriend draco because i like someone like you."

"well i like you too hermione and dumbledore has pronnouced that we are head boy and head girl."

"that's wonderful and entirely outstanding and we've got to get the yule ball ready because winter's coming up soon."

"yes winter's very near to the end of the school year."

"well we better get to class or we can skip the classes today?

"no hermione we can't skip classes otherwise we won't get our grads up and our parents will be called in and then we will be exspelled from school."

"that's a very good explaination and, explainable very wise draco."

"we better get going to class or we'll be late and pansy will wonder where i got to with a mudblood and she knows and pansy is just playing with our minds i just hope that summer is still the same or she just be like another sharpay."

"you just said another sharpay."

both head to class meanwhile with pansy crabbe and goyle.

"where is draco?"

"we don't know pansy."

"yes we don't know where he is at the moment and the second lesson is about to start."

"well we better get going to the second lesson and then we'll have free period and tomorrow and i say that we btter have lunch after this lesson."

"i know pansy but we can't just sit here and do nothing with out draco and that pathetic mudblood and she's stupid like anyone will fall for the mudblood."

"come on, crabbe and goyle, we got to go to the class before we get told off by the teacher."

pansy started singing fabulous song.

draco and hermione set with their classes one was slytherin and griffindor.

"hey hermione can i talk to you after this lesson?"

"sure."

"okay see you later then hermione."

"see you later too draco."

after the class has finished.

"hi hermione."

"hi draco."

"i was going to ask you. since your friends ain't around they won't have to know that me and you are together."

"it's a secret between us draco no-one can tear us apart from each other."

"that's right we will never be apart from each other."

"i am proud we are together draco."

"i am proud we are together aswell hermione."

"so have thought of having any kids at all draco?"

"yes i have but before we get married to you hermione?"

"i love you draco."

"i love you too hermione."

"i think you know."

"i know let's go to bed and get some sleep."

"okay thank you draco."

hermione and draco went to bed and dumbledore said they can not go to lessons because hermione wasn't well enough and draco stayed with her and take good care of hermione. when she got up she had a fever so she layed back down and went to sleep.

"hermione are you feeling better?"

"no i feel worse than usually but i can fight it."

"well i gonna see if i can get harry and see what he can do."

"thank you draco."

"your welcome hermione."

draco find harry and see what he can do to get hermione better.

"draco, where's hermione? is she okay?" harry says worriedly.

"no she said she feels worse than usually. so i came to see what you can do to get hermione better."

"take her to madam profrey she'll always knows what to do if someone isn't feeling well."

"but i need your help to take her to madam profrey."

they picked up hermione and took her to madam profrey.

"put her on the bed quickly and i mean fast."

"well she be fine madam profrey?"

"yes i see if i can get any medication to get her better because i feel really sorry for you draco she will get better."

"thank you madam profrey."

"your welcome and you can stay with her for this week and next week i'll tell dumbledore that you can't go to the lessons and her friends can visit too."

"okay thank you."

"your welcome draco."

harry, draco and ginny.

"i hope hermione gets better."

"i hope she gets better too ginny."

"why is draco coming over here?"

"hi harry can i talk to you?"

"sure."

"it will only take a miunte or two."

"why do you need to talk to me draco."

"it's because i love hermione so don't freak out don't tell any one. okay?"

"i promise i won't tell anyone that you love hermione jean granger."

4 days later hermione got better.

"hi hermione how are you feeling."

"much better draco."

"i'm glad i am better because i had you and madam profrey looking after me."

"hi harry and ginny."

"yeah righty i wish you were dead hermione."

"why are you always picking on me pansy you know you hurt my feelings. but things have be changed around here. and you could really hurt my feelings."

"well i don't care."

"of course you care."

"well i guess i see you later draco and mudblood loser."

"don't take her seriously hermione and you didn't do anything to her."

"okay i listen to harry ginny and draco."

"okay let's go then and i love you hermione."

"i love you too draco and we do belong together."

"do you want to go on a date with me hermione?"

"i'd be highly honored to go on a date with you draco."

"let's meet at hogsmeed for our date hermione."

"okay what time should we meeet at hogsmeed draco?"

"6:00 but don't tell ron and harry your an actual date with me. okay?"

"okay won't tell harry and ron."

"good let's go then granger."

"see ya at hogsmeed draco."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a while since I last updated high school musical: Dramione story, but I promise soon that there will be a chapter. It has been wild for me, since last year and I have been doing a lot of stories. It has taken me a while to come back to this story. Draco and Hermione have another story, but it's been out for a while now, but I still keep the promise, I will keep high school musical: dramione updated for next year and this year, but I am still trying to get all of my other stories finished first, before working on it again.

Go Dramione. I hope this story will get more followers as usual, but it hasn't lately and I'm beginning to think to this story needs a big fix up. I've been watching The Day After Tomorrow, but I haven't yet figured out what is my next story for Dramione, yet.


End file.
